Labios Compartidos
by Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari
Summary: Advertencia Yaoi, KAIxBRYAN. Es verdad que por amor hacemos todo, pero aceptar el tener una relacion "libre" con esa persona, bueno, ¿cuanto puedes aguantar tener que verla con otras personas?, si no le puedes reclamar algo que tu aceptaste.


"**Labios compartidos"**

**Género: **Yaoi, es decir, relación hombreXhombre, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, que conste.

**Parejas: **Kai/Bryan

**- abc - **Diálogos

**ABC **Gritos

"_**abc**_**"** pensamientos

**(…..) **Alguna intromisión mía.

Perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que en esta historia se pudieran presentar pero lo medio lo revise y según yo no esta tan mal, pero ya ven que no falta, si no de antemano una disculpa U.U

_NO, NI BEYBLADE Y POR DESGRACIA NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN Y NUNCA ME PERTENECERAN, QUE ES LO MÁS TRISTE DE TODO TT (bueno para mí claro n.n)._

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y él aun se encontraba caminando por los alrededores de aquel gran parque que siempre frecuentaba cuando quería estar solo, pensar en algún asunto que le estuviera inquietando ó simplemente para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, y en esos momentos eso era lo que más necesitaba, descansar de los pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, porque la verdad era que no podía entender como algo que había comenzado solo como un pequeño juego ahora se le había complicado de esa manera, y lo peor de todo era que solo a él le molestaba esa situación, lastimándolo de una manera impresionante. Si, aunque eso fuera algo que jamás admitiría ante nadie y mucho menos frente al causante de todo ese problema… y ¿porque solo a él se le volvió en su contra aquel juego y no también a ese idiota?, la respuesta era muy simple… porque él si estaba enamorado, él si lo amaba realmente como jamás creyó querer a nadie más, y sin embargo aquel que en algún momento llego a ser una de las personas más cercanas a él, lo veía solo como otra persona más con la que pasaba una buena noche de placer… solo eso significaba en su vida… ¿triste?... tal vez, pero él no estaba ahí para llorar y auto compadecerse, claro que no, él no era de ese tipo de personas y no comenzaría a serlo ahora. Y si, debía admitir que habían cambiado varias cosas en él debido al amor que le tenía, pero él orgullo no lo dejaba desmoronarse, y mientras este le sostuviera se mostraría tan estoico como siempre, así era él, así era Kai Hiwatari.

Pero lo cierto era que mientras él tiempo iba pasando, ese dolor que le provocaba el verlo con otros iba carcomiendo poco a poco esa fuerza que lo mantenía con un comportamiento "normal" en él, llegando hasta puntos tales en los que su control amenazaba con desvanecerse, los celos que sentía cuando veía como coqueteaba muy a su estilo tan sínico con algún otro chico que llamara su atención, lo estaban volviéndolo loco, y no solo tenía que lidiar con eso, sino también con el dolor que venía después de controlar los celos que sentía, ya que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión del porque no tenía porque celarle… ellos no eran nada, y como reclamarle algo que él había aceptado desde el principio…

Llevaban una peculiar relación, porque aunque no platicaban mucho cuando estaban juntos, sabían varias cosas el uno del otro y un gesto o monosílabo podía significar para ellos más que mil palabras, ninguno de los dos se metía en el espacio del otro y a ninguno de ellos jamás le intereso pedir explicaciones de los actos del otro, algunos podían pensar que era un muto acuerdo de paz y complicidad entre los dos cuando les fuera conveniente ó simplemente quienes eran un poco más cercanos a ellos ese comportamiento era su forma de demostrarse cariño, ellos dos y su tercer amigo. Pero como suele pasar, y vaya que pasa a menudo, el amor te traiciona y pude llegar a darte grandes sorpresas llegando en el momento más inesperado con la persona menos imaginada, y precisamente eso le había pasado a Kai.

Su atención había sido fuertemente llamada por su compañero Bryan Kuznetsov, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era un poco tarde, y para sorpresa aun del mismo Hiwatari, el admitir que le gustaba de muchas formas los comportamientos que Bryan llegaba a tener como los gestos que hacia cuando algo no le parecía, esa mirada de maldad que ponía cuando traía algo entre manos o la singular sonrisa que hacia cuando se salía con la suya, su carácter explosivo y esa forma que tenía de dejarse llevar cuando se enojaba y sin pensarlo comenzaba a decir un montón de estupideces que muchas veces ni creía ni sentía, solo las decía por decirlas, carácter que siempre lo metía en grandes problemas y que muchas veces a Kai lo sacaba de quicio, aunque en el fondo admitía que le gustaba, al menos la mayoría de las veces así era, no, admitir eso no fue ningún problema, por lo menos no al principio ya que creyó que era solo un extraño gusto, solo eso y sabía que nunca tendría nada especial con él, ni siquiera sabía bien si en realidad lo deseaba, así que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo y disfrutar de los pocos ratos que pasaba con él, así estuvo muy tranquilo por un par de meses.

Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando un día que ambos se habían quedado solos en el departamento de Bryan, ya que Yuri tuvo que dejarlos para ir a un compromiso que tenía, paso algo que ni en los más locos sueños de Kai sería algo creíble…

- bien yo también me voy – dijo poco después de que el pelirrojo cerrara la puerta y levantándose del sillón individual en el que se encontraba.

- vamos no te vayas tan pronto – dijo mientras él también se levantaba de otro de los sillones que se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar del lugar, para dirigirse al mueble donde se encontraba la televisión y su reproductor de dvd´s y después tomar una caja de una película que se encontraba sobre la tv – mejor porque no me acompañas a ver esta película, yo creo que te gustara – dijo colocando el disco en su reproductor de dvd´s para después volverse a sentar el sillón donde anteriormente estaba. Kai lo miro de forma extraña y dudando de aceptar la invitación, mirada que Bryan sintió - ¿Qué? – Pregunto simplemente – vamos Kai de todas maneras no creo que tengas a nadie esperándote – dijo haciendo una sonrisa sínica al ver la mira de molestia del otro por su comentario – ¿te vas a sentar o te quedaras ahí intentando asesinarme con tu mirada?, porque de antemano sabes que no funcionara –

- idiota – dijo para finalmente sentarse en el sillón nuevamente.

- creo que tomare eso como un sí – sonrió triunfante.

Vieron tranquilamente la película ya sin ningún comentario por parte de ninguno de los dos, cuando esta termino se quedaron un rato más ahí, sin intenciones de ir a ningún otro lado, pero Kai al revisar su reloj se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le había ido en aquel lugar, así que se disponía a irse cuando Bryan le detuvo la puerta. Kai lo miro extrañado de su comportamiento.

- sabes Kai, hay algo que he estado pensando – dijo con una de esas sonrisas que Kai conocía bien, aquella que ponía cuando tramaba algo.

- ¿y porque crees que me interesa? – dijo afilando su mirada.

- tal vez debería ya que se trata de ti – dijo acercándose peligrosamente, y Kai no supo porque pero a pesar de eso no se movió un solo centímetro solo lo miro fijamente, su cercanía lo estaba llenando de un calor tan placentero que aun cuando descubrió que era lo que pretendía el de cabellos lavanda no hizo nada, quería sentirlo un poco más, solo un poco más… Bryan cerró la distancia entre ellos en un rápido movimiento en el que tomo por la cintura a Kai pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo y así besarlo de una manera muy apasionada. Kai se dejo llevar completamente por todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que los actos de Bryan le provocaron, así que sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió a aquel beso tomándolo por el cuello para profundizar lo más posible el contacto. Cuando separaron sus rostros, con la respiración agitada se vieron a los ojos y Bryan volvió a sonreír con esa característica sonrisa sínica y triunfante.

- debo reconocer que me equivoque – dijo aun recuperando el control de su respiración.

- ¿de qué hablas? – dijo Kai arrugando las cejas.

- tus labios saben mejor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo volviendo a tomar los labios de Kai entre los suyos pero esta vez el beso duro menos – quiero probar más – fue lo único que dijo antes de que en un nuevo beso comenzara a empujar a Kai guiándolo hasta su habitación pero este ultimo aun no había procesado completamente las palabras dichas por el otro cuando fue atacado nuevamente por sus labios y más al ser empujado por Bryan quien al perecer tenía mucha prisa por llevarlo a otro lado que solo reconoció cuando sus pies chocaron contra el borde de la cama que estaba detrás de él y una vez más antes de que pudiera decir algo Bryan se adelanto empujándolo para que cayera sobre esta e inmediatamente subirse él también acomodando una pierna de cada lado de la cintura de Kai quien pudo ver en los ojos de Bryan la pasión y el deseo que este estaba sintiendo. Y sin más Bryan se recostó sobre Kai comenzado de nuevo con un beso más demandante llenado su cuerpo de caricias y comenzando a llevase entre estas la ropa de Kai quien solo se dejo llevar por todo lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, el gran placer que sentía con su cercanía, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, con sus labios besando los suyos y sentir como sus besos iban descendiendo por su cuello, por su pecho, besando cada centímetro de su piel que iba quedando descubierta, simplemente no quería pensar nada más en esos momentos, quería sentir lo más que pudiera a Bryan.

Cuando terminaron con su ardiente encuentro, ambos estaban recostados bocarriba en la cama cubiertos por una sabana, se encontraban exhaustos. Kai ya con la mente más clara, se cuestionaba internamente que había significado todo eso, él porque Bryan de repente había actuado así y al no poder más con la incertidumbre decidió hablar acerca de ello, aunque dudaba de cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas que necesitaba utilizar.

- Bryan… ¿esto… - dudaba en como preguntar, pero de todas formas no pudo continuar, porque Bryan se adelanto a contestarle.

- jejejeje si lo sé Kai, se que nos dejamos llevar, digo porque espero que no pienses echarme la culpa solo a mí, tu cooperaste bastante – dijo bromeando, para después continuar – creo que lo mejor será mantener esto con discreción, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? – dijo volteándolo a ver.

- hn – fue su respuesta. Bryan sabiendo que significaba volvió a voltear su vista al frente tranquilamente.

- aunque no estaría mal repetirlo de vez en cuando ¿no crees?, bueno claro si tu quieres – dijo de manera bastante relajada y normal.

- tal vez – dijo Kai a lo que el otro sonrió satisfecho, para después voltearse de lado dándole la espalda a Kai.

- que descanses – dijo con un tono un tanto burlón ya que nunca tenían ese tipo de atenciones.

Kai se quedo un rato más despierto viendo hacia el techo, de repente el sueño se le había espantado y pensaba en la proposición hecha por el otro. Se sentía tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo, sabía porque se había dejado llevar esa noche y la única razón era que el sentimiento que no hacía mucho había descubierto que sentía por el de cabellos lavanda, era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, no, no era un simple gusto, ya que de haber sido cualquier otra persona no le habría permitido haberse tomado el atrevimiento de acercársele de esa manera. También le había quedado bastante claro que lo que llevo a Bryan a acostarse con él era puro deseo, sabía que no había sentimiento de su parte, pero no le importaba, en verdad quería repetir lo que había pasado esa noche aunque no tuvieran ninguna relación… _"Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"_, con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo por fin dormido.

Y las cosas estuvieron bien por unos meses, ninguno había hablado con nadie de lo sucedido y las cosas seguían igual que siempre, salvo que ahora Bryan buscaba a Kai cuando necesitaba satisfacer su deseo de estar con él y Kai lo recibía cada vez que eso pasaba y cada vez estaba siendo más lastimoso, porque cada vez la necesidad de tener algo más con él crecía…

Cansado de caminar, se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban en aquel parque, se quedo muy poco tiempo ahí debido a que comenzó a oscurecer, así que decidió que sería mejor ir a uno de los cafés cercanos, lo que Kai no esperaba era que iba a encontrase ahí a Bryan con una de sus nuevas conquistas, pero, afortunadamente para él, logro verlos antes de entrar al establecimiento gracias a que la susodicha pareja estaba sentada en las mesas que estaban cerca de la puerta. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido de encontrárselos ahí, ¿Por qué en ese momento? Si ver esa escena era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, se quedo observando unos minutos fuera del establecimiento viendo como el acompañante de Bryan hablaba animadamente mientras este último tomaba de vez en cuando de su taza de café, al ver eso Kai no pudo evitar pensar que era gracioso ver que Bryan era capaz de escuchar atentamente a alguien, hasta parecía que le ponía atención. Estos pensamientos eran generados con una casi imperceptible tristeza dentro de Kai, pero que no tardaría en hacerse notoria ya que ahora Bryan le regalaba al chico una sonrisa que no era nada parecida al las que siempre usaba, de verdad Bryan parecía divertido con lo que le estaban diciendo y eso fue el detonante para que la armadura, de por sí ya débil de Kai, se agrietara más dando paso a una profunda tristeza, pensando melancólicamente que a él jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa así. Kai solo cerró los ojos, como si con dicho acto desapareciera el sentimiento que ahora le embargaba, como si con eso su orgullo de siempre fuera a regresar, sin más dio un gran suspiro y se fue del lugar, solo quería llegar a su departamento.

Pasaron varios días después de lo sucedido y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Bryan, además de que este ni siquiera había ido a su departamento a hacerle una de sus ya acostumbradas visitas nocturnas, y él solo se preguntaba él porque de su ausencia, tal vez al fin se había cansado de sus encuentros o había encontrado alguien con quien se la pasaba mejor, _"tal vez el chico de la cafetería_" pensó melancólicamente estando casi seguro de que esa era la razón. Pero inesperadamente para Kai, esa noche él había vuelto. Escucho que tocaban la puerta y al abrir lo vio ahí parado y no sabía que sentir, Bryan le sonrió como siempre y Kai lo dejo pasar, sabía perfectamente a que había ido y el que Bryan lo abrazara y comenzara a besar solo se lo confirmo e inevitablemente se volvió a dejar envolver por los besos embriagantes que Bryan le daba, por cada caricia que le regalaba, aunque solo fuera un acto de deseo.

Solo que esta vez cuando terminaron, Kai no quiso quedarse callado, nunca le había cuestionado nada las veces que lo había visto con otro, pero lo cierto era que nunca le había visto comportarse con otros como lo había hecho con aquel chico en esa cafetería.

- te vi hace un par de días en el café que esta frente al parque – dijo como si fuera un simple comentario.

- mmm ¿Cuándo? –

- cuando estabas con el chico de cabellos castaños – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, cosa que no noto Bryan ya que no lo estaba mirando, pero el hecho era que la sola mención de ese chico le molestaba a Kai.

- ah sí – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿tienes un relación con él? – pregunto de manera neutral fingiendo que era una plática cualquiera, pero vaya que le estaba constando bastante el mantenerse así.

- nada serio, de hecho apenas nos hemos estado conociendo – a Bryan se le hacía muy extraño que Kai le preguntara sobre esos asuntos ya que nunca antes había parecido importarle, aunque bien podría ser solo su imaginación.

- ¿lo quieres? – tenía que saberlo, en verdad necesitaba saberlo.

- pues me llama mucho la atención, no sé, dependiendo como se den las cosas tal vez inicie una relación con él – dijo ahora si seguro de que había algo muy extraño en el comportamiento de Kai, pero no sabía que era o más bien que lo estaba provocando, no entendía porque Kai le hacia esas preguntas - ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kai? – no se iba a quedar con la duda.

- por nada – dijo simplemente cubriéndose completamente con la cobija que ambos compartían volteándose para darle la espalda a Bryan, había llegado a su límite, el pensar que la persona que amaba estaba pensando en formalizar alguna relación con alguien más en verdad le estaba doliendo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, o más bien acepto ante él mismo que no quería migajas del tiempo de Bryan, ni tampoco encuentros casuales, quería una relación estable con él, quería ser él único para él. Pero fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando sintió un golpe al costado seguido de la voz de su acompañante.

- a mi no me engañas Kai, porque tanto interés en si voy enserio con ese chico o no – Bryan, quien se había sentado apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, le había dado un ligero almohadazo cuando vio que el bicolor se quería deslindar de responderle con la verdad tapándose completamente con las sabanas, pero a él no lo iba a dejar con la duda. Pero Kai ni siquiera se destapo, no quería que lo viera porque sentía que esta vez no podría ocultar lo que sentía.

- simple curiosidad, ahora déjame dormir – dijo intentado sonar molesto, pero solo recibió otro almohadazo por parte de Bryan.

- ¿curiosidad tu?, claro Kai y yo soy la amabilidad hecha persona, ya te dije que no me engañas - ahora más que nunca sabía que el bicolor le ocultaba algo y tenía que saberlo.

- ¡pues si tú te das la libertad de regalarle sonrisas "tiernas" a cualquier persona que acabas de conocer yo puedo tener curiosidad de lo que se me pegue mi regalada gana!, ¡¿entiendes?! – dijo levantando la voz pero aun dentro de las cobijas, no había podido aguantar más el reclamarle sus atenciones con aquel chico. Pero eso solo hizo que Bryan se desesperara más de que no estuviera siendo claro con él, pero lo que más le estaba molestando era que Kai se estuviera escondiendo debajo de las cobijas, así que ya no opto por darle otro almohadazo, no, esta vez le jalo las cobijas para destaparlo y que lo viera a la cara, logrando su cometido ya que tomo por sorpresa a Kai.

- ahora si me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa y a que vino ese comentario tuyo – pero apenas y había terminado de decir eso cuando le fueron jaladas nuevamente las cobijas y así Kai pudo cubrirse de nuevo, no podría dejar que lo viera en ese estado y más porque estaba sintiendo deseos de llorar y eso jamás lo permitiría.

- no tengo nada que decirte, solo quiero que me dejes dormir –

- mira Hiwatari – dijo lentamente mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de guardar la calma – ¡Maldición deja ya de una buena vez de comportarte como un niño y explícame que está pasando! – decía mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de Kai y alzando la voz, porque al parecer eso de guardar la calma no le funciono.

- ¡¿quieres saber porque?! – Dijo Kai arto ya de los cuestionamientos del otro, destapándose y al mismo tiempo sentándose al igual que lo estaba Bryan y así quedar a su altura para voltear a verlo - ¡¿de verdad quieres saberlo?! – Ya no podía callarlo más - ¡Por qué te amo!, ¡por eso!, ¡pero eres tan idiota que no te dabas cuenta! – dijo con todo el sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos, Bryan no supo que decir ante tal declaración, jamás pensó que Kai sintiera eso por él, no sabía que pensar, que decir… que sentir. Su silencio solo lo lastimo más, y ahora estaba ahí con sus sentimientos expuestos, no había marcha atrás. Solo se volvió a recostar quedando de lado como lo estaba antes para después volverse a cubrir completamente, pero Bryan aun no reaccionaba.

- Kai, ¿desde cuándo tú sientes eso? – fue lo primero que su mente pudo formular.

- ¿y a ti qué demonios te importa? – dijo molesto, pero Bryan no respondió nada. Después Kai sintió que el otro lo abrazaba por la espalda. Bryan no supo porque pero solo quería abrazar a Kai, quería darle consuelo, se veía tan destrozado en esos momentos que solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo. Pero Kai al sentir el contacto lo alejo de él levantándose de inmediato hasta quedar sentado en la cama de nuevo, acto que lo obligo a salir de las cobijas.

- ¡suéltame!, no necesito tu lastima – ¿pero que le pasaba al peli lavanda?, intentado consolarlo a él, a Kai Hiwatari, ¡Nunca! Eso sí que no se lo permitiría.

- Kai, ¿quieres calmarte y escucharme por un momento? –

- mira Bryan no tienes absolutamente nada que decirme – trato de evitar el incomodo momento en que Bryan diría algo como "no siento nada por ti" o un "nunca se va a dar nada entre nosotros", eso ya lo sabía y no necesitaba escucharlo de él - todo lo que me puedas decir yo ya lo sé, así que ahórrate la molestia – Bryan al oír eso arrugo las cejas en una clara muestra del descontento por esa respuesta.

- ¡ja!, ¿y dices que el idiota soy yo? –

- ah ¿todavía te queda duda? – contesto Kai en tono sarcástico y Bryan volvió a verlo con enojo en su mirada.

- pues déjame decirte que tú eres doblemente idiota, primero – dijo extendiendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha para enumerar sus razones - por creer que lo sabes todo, y ¿sabes qué? Si tuvieras la mínima idea de lo que quiero decirte no estarías diciendo tanta tontería, y segundamente – dijo extendiendo un segundo dedo - porque tú tampoco fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de lo que yo en verdad quería – termino ya bastante exaltado. Kai parpadeo y lo miro confundido un par de segundos para después fruncir el ceño en clara muestra de que no entendía a que se refería el otro.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

- digo que yo también te amo y que tú el gran Kai Hiwatari que cree que todo lo sabe no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta tampoco – Kai abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer que Bryan le estuviera diciendo que también lo amaba y este ultimo al ver que no reaccionaba ni decía nada siguió con su regaño – a ver no te quedes cayado, sigue con tu berrinche –

- ¿lo dices enserio? – lo dijo con una mirada de duda y es que todo eso le parecía tan irreal que quería una segunda confirmación.

- solo eso me faltaba, que ahora no me creyeras, ¿pues tu qué crees, que ando por ahí llevándome a la cama a cualquiera? – dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrado los ojos con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

- si ¬¬ - respondió Kai sin dudarlo provocando que el otro abriera inmediatamente los ojos al oír tal afirmación.

- ahora si te mato pues que te estás creyendo – dijo molesto tomando su almohada dispuesto a golpear a Kai, para tal vez después asfixiarlo con ella. Pero el bicolor lo detuvo a tiempo.

- espera, ¿eso quiere decir que no has tenido nada con alguien más? – dijo sintiendo que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, porque eso de torturarse pensando que él estaba con alguien más era algo que le mataba por dentro. Pero antes de recibir la ansiada respuesta, primero fue víctima de otro almohadazo en la cara - ¡oye! – se quejo.

- te lo mereces, pues claro que no he tenido nada con nadie más, y si ya sé que me vas a decir – dijo al ver claramente las intenciones de Kai de preguntarle algo más, y que bien sabia que se referiría a todos los chicos con los que salió – sé que he salido con varias personas, pero ¿que querías?, necesitaba distraerme, después de todo yo también pensaba que solo habías accedido a tener sexo conmigo porque te atraía, jamás pensé que me correspondieras –

- que sínico eres ¬¬ - dijo molesto por su excusa de salir con tantos, después de todo lo que él había sufrido al verlo con cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué?, ahora me vas a echar la culpa de que a ti no se te haya ocurrido salir con más personas – dijo ya recuperando su acostumbrado tono burlón y esta vez fue su turno de ser golpeado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde la primera vez? –

- ay Kai, tu sabes que yo no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas, ó hacerlas – dijo meditando un poco para después volver a su explicación – y pues ese día no pude evitar besarte y al ver que no pusiste ninguna resistencia ni me reclamaste nada, pues tenía que aprovechar – dijo haciendo una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- ¬¬ - a lo que Kai respondió con una de reproche.

- pero cuando quisiste preguntarme que había sido todo eso, supuse por tu tono que querías dejarme en claro que no había significado nada y yo solo me adelante a ello, por eso te dije eso – dijo terminando con su explicación – claro que tú me pudiste haber dicho también algo, no se corregirme – añadió en una postura graciosa en la que le echaba toda la culpa a Kai.

- bueno los dos pensamos exactamente lo mismo u.u – dijo en un largo suspiro viendo que todo lo que había pasado había sido por nada, solo por miedo a no decir desde un principio lo que en verdad sentían.

- Kai – llamo ya en un tono más serio mientras ser acercaba al oído de este – tú has sido el único – termino para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Kai, quien solo le dio una sonrisa sincera al escuchar aquello, Bryan comenzó a darle pequeños besos que siguieron un camino desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, pero cuando este subió su rosto buscando los labios de Kai, este último lo detuvo.

- ni creas que me tienes muy contento – dijo poniendo un mano en su pecho ejerciendo una ligera presión, la suficiente para que no se acercara más – no te perdono lo del chico de cabellos castaños – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- vamos Kai no fue nada en serio – dijo de forma suplicante para que el otro accediera a que él se acercase.

- no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento – dijo cambiando su rostro de molestia a uno de complicidad al ver la suplica del otro. Bryan al ver esto comprendió que pretendía y le siguió el juego.

- bien entonces deja que te demuestre que te equivocas – dijo en un tono muy sensual para por fin tomar los labios del bicolor quien sin hacerse más del rogar le correspondió. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, pero esta vez también ambos le imprimieron el amor que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro, ya no solo el deseo.

************ FIN ************

Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco de antemano a las personas que pudieron llegar a leer este fanfic de verdad muchas gracias y espero que por favor me dejen un comentario para ver que les pareció ya que su opinión es importante para mí, o si no mándenme un mensaje a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **que yo con todo el gusto del mundo las leeré, bueno muchas gracias por su atención yo me despido para ir a continuar con los proyectos que faltan n_n


End file.
